Ties that Bind
by angelfan86
Summary: Logan goes to find a mutant. Logan meets Girl. Logan fights with Girl. Logan falls in love with Girl. Interested? Please read. Chapter 6 is now up for my readers to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything X-men related. I don't get paid. I just like writing.

**Author's note: **This is based after the second movie. If it doesn't fit with the comic books, I apologize, I've never read them. This is my first X-Men fic. If you don't like it, oh well. I just had to write something. Its what I do with my spare time. Anywho... on with the show!

* * *

She swept her jet black hair away from her tanned face and tied a brown, leather cord around it, securing it into a ponytail. She wore a solid black tank top, loose fitting khaki pants and scuffed up combat boots. Her deeply tanned arms were thin, yet slightly muscular. 

She was standing in front of a bar in a small, sleepy town. She dug through an army-green duffle bag and found what she was looking for, a small wallet. She went into the bar; it was dimly lit and well air-conditioned. She spotted an empty booth, near the back, and sat down. A waitress soon joined her. "Can I take your order, ma'am?"

"I'd like a large glass of water, a burger without the onions, and a beer."

"I'll need to see your I. D. for the beer." She pulled an I.D. out of her wallet and gave it to the waitress, who examined it and handed it back. "Your order will be right out." The waitress said with a smile and then left. The woman merely nodded. A man sat down across from her.

"Interesting order, most people don't go to a bar and order water." She shrugged.

"Unless of course, they've been walking all day and, therefore, need the water in water to re-hydrate."

He nodded. "Good point, how far did you walk today?"

"About 45 miles, it's my turn to ask questions."

He shrugged. "Fire away."

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

He grinned and held out his hand. "Name's Logan, I've got an offer for you." Her food had arrived, so she ignored his hand and began eating.

After a few bites, she looked up at him. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested."

Logan laughed softly. "You haven't even heard the offer."

She continued to eat in silence for a few moments and then replied. "You don't have anything that I can't live without." She finished her food and the glass of water.

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded as she started drinking her beer. "I'm sure."

Logan shrugged. "Suite yourself, since you won't listen to my offer, will you at least tell me your name?"

"You mean you don't already know?" She asked, slightly mockingly.

Logan grinned. "I might know; but it's more fun asking."

She nodded, finished her beer and stood up. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I need to find a place to stay." Logan watched her as she paid the waitress and left.

She left the bar and flattened herself against the outside wall, close to the door._ Five minutes,_ she thought._ He's following me, and he'll come out in five minutes. I'll just wait him out._ She didn't have to wait long. Logan came out of the bar shaking his head. "She should've at least listened to me." He muttered. She swung her duffle bag at him and knocked him flat. He looked up at her only slightly dazed. "You carryin' bricks in that thing?"

She set the duffle bag on the ground and smirked at him. "I'm going to ask you a question and you had better give a straight answer." She said making a fist. Logan didn't notice the tips of three blades poke out of her skin.

He got to his feet. "Ask away."

"Why are you following me?"

He sighed. "You already told me you weren't interested in that."

She punched him, sending him flying into a brick wall. "Wasn't what I asked now was it?" She growled. "I'm only going to ask this once more. "Why the hell are you following me!"

Logan held up his hands in defeat. "I work for a fella' by the name of Dr. Charles Xavier; he runs a school for mutants…"

"News Flash, pal, I'm way past school age."

"I realize that. This ain't got a thing to do with your education."

"What does it have to do with then? And cut the bullshit; I want a straight answer from you."

"All the professor told me was that he wants to meet you." She punched him hard in the face, the tips of the blades still exposed. Logan brought his hand up to wipe away the blood. "What the…?" She didn't give him time to finish as she extended the blades to their full length. She left only a centimeter between the tips and his face.

"Give me a straight answer or so help me…"

"You'll do what? Shred me? News flash for you… I'm not that easy to shred." Logan growled." She brought her knee up into his groin.

"Can you feel pain? Because that's all I need." She said as Logan double over in agony. She kicked him hard in the ribs, sending him onto his back. She straddled him. She brought her blades up under his throat and glared at him. "In case you haven't gotten this point that I'm trying to make, I want a straight answer from you. Now what the hell do you want from me!"

"You're a mutant right?" Logan asked in desperation.

She nodded. "So what? I ain't the only mutant on the planet.

"The professor I was tryin' to tell you about, he wants to meet you. I swear he didn't tell me anything more than that. But you might be interested to know, your trick ain't unique."

She glared at him and then retracted the blades. "I ain't interested in joining any free the world from humans cause."

Logan smiled. "Good thing that ain't what Professor X is about. Now, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Victoria, but I go by Tory."

* * *

**_Here is everything I have so far. If you like it, please review. I'm more than open to plot suggestions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Here it is! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. I got a bit sidetracked. Enjoy.

* * *

Logan arched an eyebrow. "What kind of name is Tory?"

"I just told you its short for Victoria. Don't you listen?"

"Not very well." Logan said with a small laugh.

Tory rolled her eyes. _Great… guy thinks he's a comedian._ Tory thought. She spotted a hotel and began walking towards it. She'd stay the night and then ditch the guy in the morning. Logan grabbed her arm, and she flinched. He noticed but didn't comment, he'd figure her out later. "My truck is over here."

Tory rolled her eyes, not exactly wanting to get into a truck with this guy. "Fine. We'll take your truck." She said sarcastically as she got in. She didn't really start to worry until they passed every hotel and drove out of town. "Where are we going?"

"Home" Logan replied.

"I hope you meant your home, because I don't have a home anymore." Tory said flatly.

Logan quirked an eyebrow "What changed?"

"Somebody figured out that I'm a mutant and riled up the neighborhood. My house got torched as a result." Tory said, her voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"Not very neighborly" Logan replied.

Tory smiled ruefully. "No, it wasn't."

"How long ago did it happen?"

_Good Lord! How many questions are you going to ask?_ She thought. "About three years ago." She studied Logan's face. She had a nagging feeling that she had seen him before. But she couldn't quite place him.

"So why didn't you go to your family?"

_Why didn't I go back to my family? Because my father's an abusive ass, who murdered my mother! Mind your own damn business!_ Tory wanted to scream at him. He was getting way too close for her comfort. But she controlled her raging emotions and answered with the simple phrase "My family doesn't exist anymore." It was mostly true. As far as she was concerned, her family would never exist the way it once had.

Logan could sense the tension that Tory was trying to keep bottled. What she didn't realize was that bottling her emotions just made it easier for him to sense. But he wasn't done asking questions. He was having too much fun making her uncomfortable. "So did they die?"

Tory glared at him. She undid her seatbelt and made a grab for the door handle. Logan screeched to a halt at the side of the road and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not a chance darlin'. What the hell are you figurin' on doin'?"

"I'm getting the hell away from you! That's what I'm doing." Tory snapped as she pulled away from him and jumped out of the truck.

Logan wasn't far behind her. He caught up to her in mere seconds. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. He had pushed her too far, and he knew it. So now it was time to play nice. Tory, however, wasn't in the mood to be nice. She brought her head back and smashed it into Logan's nose. "Get your dirty hands off of me!" She growled.

Logan only tightened his grip. "I'm bigger than you, and I'm willing to wager that I have more adamantium in my system than you do. So here's the deal, you quit trying to pulverize me, because it will only give both of us a headache. And I'll stop asking so many questions, deal?" He growled.

Tory relaxed a bit. He was right, and she knew it. The best they could hope for in fighting each other was a draw. Although, his size did give him the upper hand, she still wasn't done fighting. She sniffed slightly. His scent was familiar. Where had she seen him before?

* * *

"_Jason…? What's going on? Why are we here?" A younger Tory asked the boy sitting beside her._

_He wrapped his arm protectively around his sister. "I don't know Tory. But it'll be fine."_

"_Are you sure?" Tory asked, visibly upset._

_Jason kissed the top of her head. "Close your eyes." He whispered._

_Tory obeyed. Suddenly, she was on an island instead of her father's clinic. The wind played with her hair. Jason sat next to her on the beach, grinning. "I told you everything would be alright."_

_Tory smiled. "Thanks, Jason."_

"_I'll always protect you, Tory."_

"_Jason! Come back with me for a moment!" Tory opened her eyes and they were back in her father's clinic. Her father was looking at Jason. He hated both of them for being mutants. "Jason, are you deaf? I said come with me!"_

_Jason stood reluctantly and looked at Tory. _I'll be back soon._ He told her mentally. He followed his father into the back room._

_Tory picked up a magazine. She'd read it cover-to-cover on several occasions. A man walked into the clinic's waiting room. He was tall, muscular, and had a ruggedly handsome look. A scream came from the back room. That wasn't uncommon. But Tory's ears perked up, because she could recognize Jason's scream. _Tory! Help! Please!_ Her brother's thought echoed in her mind._

_The man looked at Tory. "You don't like Dr.'s, kid?"_

_She shook her head. "Not really." She said softly._

_The man grinned. He reminded Tory of a wolverine. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked before he went through the door._

He doesn't know my father very well._ Tory thought. She was beginning to panic. Why had Jason screamed? Was her father going to kill him like he had killed their mother? Tory wasn't going to wait and find out. She put down the magazine and headed for the door._

* * *

"Tory…? Tory, are you ok? Snap out of it." Logan's voice commanded. He was no longer behind her. He was standing in front of her, holding her by the shoulders. A look of concern was on his face.

Tory shook her head to clear her thoughts. She rubbed her forehead. She looked up at Logan and into his eyes. And it dawned on her. She knew exactly where she had seen him before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it... except Tory.

**Author's Note:** Here you go. Chapter Three. My first several chapters usually provide the introduction and backstory.

* * *

Tory shook her head to clear her thoughts. She rubbed her forehead. She looked up at Logan and into his eyes. And it dawned on her. She knew exactly where she had seen him before. He had been at the clinic on the day that her father had turned Jason into a living vegetable. It was the same day that she had been forced to accept her adamantium skeleton and her blades. But he had changed since that day. He was no longer the carefree, loud, arrogant jerk. Tory looked into his eyes. He was a man who had tasted and been consumed by both fear and sorrow.

"Tory… what's gotten into you? You look like you're seeing a ghost."

Tory blinked and shook her head. "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone." She said turning back to the truck. She wasn't ready to trust him just yet. And he would be wise not to pry.

Logan shook his head. He was completely baffled. There was something familiar about Tory, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She obviously didn't want to talk, and he certainly wasn't going to press her. If she set her mind to it, she could probably kick his ass.

"So, tell me about wherever the hell it is that we're going." Tory said once they were back on the road.

"It's a school for mutants. It's run by this guy named Charles Xavier."

_Charles Xavier… I've heard that name before. Question is where have I heard it?_ Tory thought. "So why are you taking me there? I already told you that I'm past school age."

"Xavier wants to meet you."

"Why…?"

"I don't know; he didn't tell me."

"Did you even ask?"

Logan let out a small growl. Why the hell was she asking so many questions? "Of course I asked!" He snapped. This girl was starting to bug him.

Tory could tell she was irritating Logan. As much as that pleased her, she backed off before he decided to kick her out of his truck. She looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight. "How far away is this school?"

"We won't reach it tonight." Logan replied.

Tory noticed that Logan was pulling into a motel. "What are we doing here?"

"What anyone does at a motel, we're getting some sleep." Logan replied.

Tory rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad they were stopping. It would give her a chance to ditch this guy. Logan wasn't horrible company; however, he was way too connected to Tory's past. It took Logan less than ten minutes to check into the motel and unload the truck. Tory picked the twin bed closest to the wall, so as not to appear suspicious. Logan took off his shoes, jacket and shirt. Tory kicked off her boots. Then they both climbed into their separate beds. Tory stared at the ceiling trying to stay awake; however, Logan's deep, rhythmic breathing soon lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"TORY!" _Her brother's voice screamed in her head. _"HELP ME TOR-…"_ His mental voice went silent. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Tory dashed past the two guards on her way to very back room of the clinic._

"_Hey! Come back here!" One of them yelled. _

_Tory ignored them and kept running. Another scream came from somewhere else in the clinic. It wasn't her brother's. She burst through the door to find her father making the final adjustment to a plastic tube that was now connect to the base of Jason's skull. He looked up at Tory not seeming a bit surprised. "Hello, Victoria. I've finally found a way to get my revenge on you two."_

_Tory glared at him. "We didn't do anything wrong! And what the hell did you do to Jason?"_

"_Relax; Jason won't be able to cause any more trouble ever again. Dr. Anderson…" he said as he walked towards the door. "Get her ready for the same procedure that is being done on the Wolverine."_

"_What the hell…?" Tory yelled as she was grabbed from behind by two very strong hands. She didn't have time to put up much of a fight; a needle penetrated her skin, injection an almost lethal amount of sedative into her system. It would take a long time for her healing powers to get rid of. That was exactly what William Stryker was hoping for._

_Despite her desperate struggle to remain conscious, Tory's world began to fade into darkness. "You two have been a thorn in my side for far too long." She vaguely heard her father saying. The last thing she remembered was being immersed in a large tub of foul liquid. Her father was going to kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it._

_The pain was everywhere. It radiated throughout her entire body. She tried to move her hand. A long blade brushed against her leg. She looked down and saw three very sharp blades coming from both of her bloodied hands. There was something different about her entire being. What was it? A roar came from somewhere in the clinic. Tory jumped to her feet. She was alone. She looked over at a far wall. It contained numerous x-rays. She looked at the chart next to the last one, and read the last line aloud. "Adamantium insertion: complete success. Adamantium…? "What the hell is adamantium?"_

"_Adamantium is a metal. It is indestructible." Her father said. He had entered the room unnoticed._

_Tory turned and glared at him. "What the hell did you do to me!" She demanded._

"_Language, Victoria. You're a true animal now. A vile predator, I gave you adamantium claws and plated your skeleton in adamantium. You're marked now Victoria, when people learn of your monstrous nature, they will turn on you like frightened dogs."_

_Tory spotted her clothes and hurriedly dressed. Her father laughed. "Where can you run that I won't find you, Victoria?"_

_She lunged at him, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. She brought her free hand up; claws extended, and held it only a centimeter away from his face. "Here is something you might think about, Father…" She growled. "You'd sure as hell better pray that I never see you again, because, if I do, I will kill you!" She said right before she head butted him, and let his unconscious body drop to the floor._

* * *

Tory woke from her dream with a jolt. She was drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard. She looked at the clock. She had been asleep for more than eight hours. She looked over at Logan's bed. It was empty. "Good… that makes it easier." She muttered. She pulled on her shoes, and grabbed her duffle bag. She started for the door when it opened in front of her. She let out a small, startled yelp.

It was Logan. He was standing there with two cups of coffee. "You wouldn't be trying to run out on me?" He asked.

Tory shrugged. "It crossed my mind."

"You really don't want to do that." Logan said.

"How would you know what the hell I want?" Tory growled.

"Listen to me, Tory. If you run, the professor will send someone else…"

"I know how to hide."

"…Not from the professor. He's a telepath. He's got this machine called cerebro. It can find any mutant, anywhere on the planet."

"Oh… well then… I guess it's time to get back on the road, isn't it?" Tory asked. Her voice was slightly shaky.

Logan grinned. "I couldn't agree with you more. Which is why I've already checked out of the motel." He said as he grabbed the keys to the truck.

Tory climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled herself in. "So how far is it to the school?" She asked when Logan had them back on the highway.

"About two and a half hours."

"That's it? Why did we stop last night if we are so close?"

"I was tired." Logan said simply. "Besides, I didn't want to wake up any of the kids, it kinda ticks off the professor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a bloody thing.

**Author's note:** To my honorable reviewer, King of the Damned. Thank you for your review. You didn't like the story. You are entitled to your opinion. However, you asked me if I have "even seen the first movie?" The answer is a resounding YES! Why else would I be writing a story about the X-men movie? Now I have a question for you! Have you read the rest of my story? Because if you have, then surely have realized that Tory was able to hurt Logan because she too has an adamantium skeleton. Now, I will use the second movie as my defense. Wolverine fights Death Strike, she hurts him (as in causes him pain). I didn't say that Tory wounded Logan, she caused him PAIN. Logan may be covered in adamantium, but he can still feel pain.

To my honorable readers. My apologies for turning my author's note into such an epistle. Now, without further delay, the next chapter of this humble story.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Logan pulled the truck up to the school and got out. Tory followed close behind. She tried to take in the reality of where she was. It was a place she never thought she would see again. She froze.

* * *

"_Tory, we need to leave now." Jason instructed._

"_Jason… it's the middle of the night. I have a test tomorrow." Tory mumbled sleepily._

"_No you don't. Father is pulling us out of school. He's waiting, but we have to pretend that we are running away."_

"_I don't want…"_

"_Don't argue. Let's go." Jason ordered._

* * *

Tory cleared her head. This was bizarre. She walked as close to Logan as she could without tripping either of them. Logan led her inside. All of the students were in class, so there was no one in the halls. This school brought back memories that Tory had buried for years. She gripped Logan's arm.

Logan guided her to a large office, or was it a classroom? Whatever it was, it had large windows and multiple chairs. Logan sat down. Tory looked around the room in confusion. _I've been here before._ She thought. "What are we doing here?" She asked Logan.

"Well, I'm sitting down, and you're standing there looking like you're about to get detention."

Tory shrugged. "I just have a weird feeling about this place, like I've been here before."

"That's because you have. Welcome back, Victoria."

Tory turned with a jump to find Professor Charles Xavier directly behind her. "Who are you?" She asked, she remembered his face, but she couldn't put a name with it.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You and your brother, Jason, went to school here."

"We did?"

"Don't you remember?"

Tory shook her head. "Not really… I mean, there isn't much I remember since before…" Her voice trailed off. _Aren't you supposed to be able to read minds?_ She thought.

_I am able to read minds._ The professor though back. Tory blinked in surprise. The professor smiled. _You don't remember much before your father practically murdered your brother. Do you remember running away from the school?_

_Running_ _away? I didn't run away from here._

_You didn't, are you sure?_

_Of course I'm sure! My father made us come home, that much I remember. _

"You know, it isn't nice for you two to carry on mental conversations when another person is in the room." Logan said with a grin.

Tory looked over at him, and then, without warning, ran from the room. Logan sat frozen for a moment, and then sprang up and darted after her. Tory pushed past the students, who were just getting out of class. She burst through the front door and ran down the driveway. She didn't care if she didn't know where the hell she was. All that she knew was that she wasn't about to stay another minute in that place. It was far too closely connected to Jason.

She heard someone sprinting along behind her; a voice was calling after her. "Tory!" It was Logan. She ignored him and kept running. "Tory! Stop for a minute and just listen to me!" She picked up her pace. Regardless, Logan caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed trying desperately to get away.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Let go!"

Logan response was to tighten his grip. "Not until you tell me what the hell's the matter with you!"

"I can't stay here."

"Why?"

"Because it's too painful."

"What happened?"

"None of your damn business!"

"I've just made it my business. What happened?"

"Jason and I went to school here. Our father pulled us out and forced us to go home. He hated us both."

"For what?" Logan asked as he let her go.

Tory turned to look at him. "Because we're mutants! We're different, and we didn't fit into his perfect little plan."

Logan reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away as though she had been burned. Why wouldn't she let him touch her? It was driving him crazy. "And what plan was that?" He demanded.

"He wanted a perfect American family, Jason and I didn't fit this mold. Besides, you should know, you were there that day!" Tory snapped as she turned to run again.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him again. "Where was I? On what day?"

Tory glared at him. "The day that Jason was turned into a living vegetable… the day that I got my adamantium skeleton… you were at my father's clinic!"

"What was I doing there?"

"I don't know! I had my own problems to worry about!"

"When was this?"

"About sixteen years or so ago, why do you ask?"

"Where was his clinic?"

"Alkali Lake, why are you asking me? You were there!"

"I may have been there, but I don't remember a damn thing! I think that's the day that they gave me my adamantium skeleton. That's what freaked you out in the truck yesterday, isn't it?"

Tory pulled back. "Maybe, why do you keep touching me?"

"Why do you keep acting like I'm burning you every time I touch you?" Logan asked, stepping forward and drawing her close to him.

Her eyes flashed up at him. "Maybe I don't like being touched." She whispered.

Logan put his behind Tory's neck and tilted her face up towards his. "How do you like being kissed?" He asked leaning in closer to her.

Tory was trembling. "I don't know; it's been a while between kisses."'

Logan grinned. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" He asked. He waited for a beat before closing the distance between them. Their mouths met for a brief, tender kiss. Logan pulled back. "Was that so bad?" He whispered.

She shook her head. _What the hell is wrong with me! I can't go around kissing Logan. I have my reasons for not having attachments. As tall, dark and sexy as he is, I can't afford to trust him. Now snap out of it! _"It wasn't bad." She replied. "But it wasn't good enough to keep me here." She said as she pushed away from him.

Logan looked stunned. He was even more stunned to watch her climb into, and start his truck. He looked down where his keys should have been; they were gone. "Damn… she's good." He muttered as he walked back inside the house. He'd done his job; Xavier would know what to do now. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away with his truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I offered 50 whole dollars for the ownership of just Logan... but they said no... how very sad.

**Author's note: **Enter the bad guy! muahaha!

* * *

Tory was grinning like a fool as she headed down the highway in Logan's truck. It was entirely his fault; after all, he'd given her the means and the opportunity to snatch his keys. It had been far too easy. Around 2:00 in the afternoon, she pulled into a rather shabby hotel. Her plan was to check in, sleep until midnight or one o'clock, and then check out and drive the rest of the night. "Can I help you, miss?" The rotund manat the check-in desk asked. 

"I need a room."

"Upstairs or down?"

"Don't care."

The man opened a guest book. "Sign here." He said, handing her a pen. He grabbed a key and handed it to her. "You'll be in 112. Checkout time is 11:00am."

"Thanks, will I be able to check out around midnight?"

"You runnin' from somethin'?"

"I just have a long trip ahead of me." Tory replied clenching and unclenching her fist.

The man pretended not to notice the blades poke through her skin and retreat. He also pretended not to notice the cuts on her hand vanishing. But the truth was, he had noticed every detail. "That won't be a problem darlin'. Now you've got two options. You can pay now, or when you check out. Which would you prefer?"

Tory shrugged. "I'll pay now." She replied digging into her bag.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." A voice said behind her.

Tory turned with a jump to find a tall, thin, grey-haired gentleman standing behind her. "Umm… I'm sorry, but I don't know you, so I think I'll decide when to pay for my…"

"My name is Eric Lehnsherr, but you may call me Magneto. This delightful young lady in blue is Mystique. Now you know us. You won't be paying for your room now, because Silas will be charging it to my personal account." Magneto said with a smile. He extended his hand toward Tory.

Tory backed away in suspicion. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me."

"You're a mutant, like us. That's all I need to know; would you like to read my mind? See if I'm telling the truth?"

"What…? I can't read…"

"You mean you didn't know? Try… focus…"

Tory closed her eyes and focused.

_A concentration camp… A boy was being manhandled by Nazi guards. He was doing something to the gate. He was pulling it down without even touching it. A guard raised his riffle…_

Tory's eyes flew open. She stepped back in surprise. "How did I…? That shouldn't have…"

"What you just saw was a scene from my childhood."

"That don't explain why I was able to see inside your mind."

"It also doesn't explain why you were able sprout wings, but nevertheless you did." Magneto replied.

"How the hell did you know? I thought…"

"You thought it was just a dream. It wasn't. You'll find that I know many things about you. You're a very special mutant. A super-mutant if you will."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"It means you have at least three powers." Mystique said softly.

"So what's your power, aside from blue skin and scales?"

Mystique grinned, and the next instant, Tory was staring at a replica of herself. The moment after that, Mystique was herself again. "I change shapes." She said simply.

"Holy Shit!"

Magneto smiled. Silas laughed. "She's good isn't she?"

Tory nodded. "Yeah" she whispered.

"Take my word for it, kid; Magneto and Mystique will take good care of you."

"Thank you, my friend. Now Tory, would you care join Mystique and myself for a late lunch?"

* * *

Logan was driving Scott crazy. He had been as jittery as a cat in room full of rocking chairs ever since Tory had run off. "Will you sit down? You're driving me crazy!" Scott snapped. 

Logan glared at him. "I'll sit down when I'm damn ready, Cyclops."

"Chill out, Logan. You'll get your truck back."

"It's not my truck that I'm worried about, Sunglass Boy!" Logan snapped.

"Of course not, you're worried about Troy… Tray… Whatever her name is." Scott said; sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Tory…" Logan said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Tory."

Scott looked at Logan in surprise. _He really cares about her._ Scott decided to ease up. "Sorry, Logan… I didn't think…"

"No shit." Logan muttered as he stalked out of the room. Why was he still sitting around the mansion? He needed to be out looking for Tory.

_Logan._ The professor's voice echoed through his mind. _Logan, I found her._

* * *

Tory sat across from Magneto and Mystique in a lavish restaurant. It wasn't her first choice of dining. She usually stayed away from the ritzy places. She preferred bars and hole-in-the-wall joints. However, Magneto had chosen this place. It was the kind of dining establishment that wouldn't think twice about charging you for the air you breathed while in there. _At least I like Italian._ She thought. A waitress came. Magneto ordered Manicotti. Mystique requested Fettuccini Alfredo. Tory decided to stick with her favorite, Lasagna. 

Tory studied Magneto. She had seen him before, and not just from the news. He had been younger. Even though she hadn't the foggiest idea where she had seen him, she was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had seen him before. And she would figure out where she had seen him. Questions were a wonderful thing. "So, you had a rough start. I mean a concentration camp… must have been traumatizing."

Magneto nodded. "It was. But that isn't really what you want to talk about, is it?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Tory grinned. _Damn, he's good._ She shook her head. "Actually, I'm trying to figure out where I've seen you before. I know I have; I just can't remember where I saw you."

Magneto's heart skipped a beat._ It's her. I knew it. But she doesn't remember. She will in time. Give her enough clues and she'll figure it out._ Despite his urge to tell her everything, he bottled his emotions and answered with a non-committal "You'll figure it out eventually."

Tory shrugged, and the waitress brought out their food along with a bottle of rather expensive wine. When the waitress was gone, Tory turned her attention back to Magneto and Mystique. "So, what is it that you two want from me?"

Magneto leaned forward a bit. "We want to give you what your heart desires."

"Gee, could you vague that up for me?"

Magneto smiled. "You want freedom; freedom to go about the country and live wherever you choose. You want the freedom to display your unique abilities as a mutant. You want to stop living in fear of the weaker human race. If you join with us, you'll get that freedom."

"Wow, nice speech. But as I already told Logan, I'm not interested in joining any free the world from humans cause. All I want is to be left alone."

"Do you really think that's an option anymore?" Mystique queried.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." Tory replied.

* * *

Logan sped down the highway to the location the professor had given him. He was going to get his truck back. His cell phone rang. "Yeah." 

"Logan, it's Scott. She's at an Italian restaurant called Vizzini's."

"Vizzini's? Interesting name. What is she doing there?"

"I don't know, but Magneto's with her."

"Magneto! If he hurts her, I'll kill him!" Logan growled as he snapped the phones shut. He wasn't lying. If Magneto dared to hurt Tory in any way, shape or form, then he would meet with a painful and bloody demise.

* * *

_Author's note: XsingsX here he comes to save the day! That means that Wolverine is coming! (to the tune of mighty mouse. Yeah, I'm weird, what of it?)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. If I did... well... Logan would be my boyfriend.

**Author's note 1: **I must apologize for delaying this update. I had a bit of writer's block. Here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

The next few minutes passed in silence as the three mutants finished their dinners. Magneto was the first to break the silence. "My dear, Victoria…"

"I never told my name was Victoria. And you can't read minds." Tory interrupted.

"I know more about you than you think."

Tory stood. "And just how did you get this information?"

Mystique gave Magneto a look that said "Tell her or I will."

Magneto sighed; he knew better than to upset Mystique. "My dear, take my hand and read my mind."

Tory hesitantly took the offered hand. She focused.

_A young girl, around twelve, was being carried, unconscious, to the front door. Magneto and the girl's mother were trying to stop the men. The leader turned to face them… It was Stryker… The girl in his arms was Tory… "Don't worry, Magneto…Victoria will have no memory of tonight, or even the fact that she's your daughter."_

Tory let go of his hand with a jerk. "What the hell? Are you saying that I'm…?" She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Magneto nodded. "William Stryker kidnapped you when you were twelve. It was just after we learned that you too were a mutant."

Tory pushed her chair back from the table. "This is too weird. I'm leaving."

"Victoria, wait." Magneto pleaded.

She turned and glared at him. "No… stay away from me until I figure things out." She said as she ran out the door.

Magneto sighed and turned to look at Mystique. "Do you think she'll come back?"

Mystique shrugged. "Who knows?" He replied sadly.

* * *

Tory came to a screeching halt when she saw Logan leaning against the truck. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm getting my truck back." He said smugly.

"That isn't the only reason you came after me."

"You're right. You ran out on the professor."

"And I told you why."

"Well, maybe that reason wasn't good enough." Logan shot back.

"Well, maybe I just don't give a shit!" Tory replied angrily.

"Oh I think you do care. I think you care so much it hurts. And I think that scares you." Logan said roughly.

Tory pulled away. "Go to hell!" She snapped. She turned and walked towards the motel.

Logan watched her leave. He was going to let her go, then, he remembered that she still had his keys. He ran after her and quickly caught up with her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"My motel room, now go away." Tory had too much on her mind to deal with Logan at the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me a better explanation."

"I already said all I have to say to you! Now leave me alone!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you still have my keys."

Tory angrily tossed his keys at him and went inside the Motel. Logan followed quickly behind her. He attempted to follow her into her room, but she slammed the door in his face. Silas, who was pushing a cart down the hall, shook his head. "Leave her be, boy, leave her be."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Silas. I own this motel, and I will not have you bothering that sweet young lady."

"Listen, she kissed me and then stole my truck. I think I'm entitled to an explanation."

"Just give her time. She'll talk to you when she's good and ready."

* * *

Tory dead bolted the door and slumped to the floor. _Why won't these people just leave me alone?_ She thought. _This is too much. I don't want to choose a side._ She shivered. _What if Magneto really is my father? But about Jason? Wouldn't that mean that he isn't really my brother?_ She shook her head. _No! He is my brother! Magneto is a liar!_ Tears fell down her face as she stared off into space. She eventually cried herself to sleep. When she was asleep, memories that she had buried for years finally came flooding back into her dreams._She sat in the waiting room of a doctor's office. A boy who looked a little older than her was sitting across from her. "Hi." He said quietly. "I'm Jason. What's your name?"_

"_Victoria. But I like to be called Tory."_

_Jason smiled. "Tory is a nice name."_

_A stern looking man came into the waiting room. He looked at Victoria. "Victoria, would you come with me?"_

"_Why? What did I do?"_

"_You didn't anything. But it is time for your appointment."_

"_Ok." Victoria said and followed him back into an exam room. She vaguely felt the sharp pinch of a needle being injected deep into her skin. She sank to the floor as the room began to spin. Her head hit the hard floor and she lost consciousness._

_A few hours later_

"_Victoria…" A voiced said. It held a lot of concern. "Victoria, dear can you hear me?"_

_She opened her eyes groggily. "What's going on?" She mumbled._

"_You hit your head and were knocked unconscious." The man said._

_She reached up and felt a large bump forming on her forehead. She looked around. She didn't recognize anything, even though she felt she should. "Where am I?"_

"_You're in my clinic."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man looked hurt. "Don't you recognize me?"_

_Tory shook her head. "No, I know I've met you…"_

_The man frowned. "You must have hit your head quite a bit harder than I thought. It must have given you temporary amnesia. I'm your father, Victoria. Your brother Jason is out in the waiting room. He's quite worried."_

"_Oh." Victoria said softly._

"_Let's go home now, Victoria."_

"_Ok." She followed him out of the exam room. _

_Jason stood when they walked out into the waiting room. He put his arm around Victoria. "Are you ok, Tory?"_

"_Yeah, I think so…" Tory said softly._

"_Jason, take your sister out to the car."_

"_Yes, sir. Come on Tory. We'll be home soon."_

"_Were is home?"_

_Jason paused, a bit uncertain. "It isn't far. Besides, in a few weeks, we get to start at the new school."_

"_What new school?"_

_Jason waited until they were outside and couldn't be heard by their father to answer. "Xavier's school for gifted children, we finally get to be out on our own."_

* * *

There was a loud rap at Tory's hotel door. She jolted awake and stood to open it. She found Silas on the other side. "Can I help you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were doin' alright. You seemed upset when you came in earlier." The older gentleman replied.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, I've got everything I need, thanks."

Silas shrugged. "Well, then, don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thanks, but I just plan on getting a few hours of sleep." Tory said, stifling a yawn.

"Rest well." Silas said with a nod and left.

Tory shut the door behind him. She looked at her still packed duffle bag. _I'm not staying here._ She thought. _I don't trust Silas. I think he is too close to Magneto._ She remembered her dream. _Was that really a memory? Or is Magneto just toying with my head? _She lifted her hand up and felt the bump that had never really healed. She couldn't remember anything before the fall. She had a few memories between that and the day she had gotten the adamantium skeleton. But they were more like flashes than anything.

She dug her wallet out of her bag and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. She wrote a note to Silas.

_Silas, thank you for the room and for not asking too many questions. I'm sorry I have to leave without saying goodbye. This should cover my room fee. If it doesn't, I'll be back through eventually. Thanks again._

_Tory_

She placed the note and the money on the bed. She picked up her bag and headed for the window. She secretly hoped that Logan was still around town. She knew what she needed to do. She maneuvered her way out of the window and landed on her feet. "You headin' out?" A familiar gruff voice asked from behind her.

Tory turned to see Logan smoking a cigar. She grinned nervously. "I was actually kind of hoping to find you." She said quietly.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to the school. I think your professor might be able to help me out."

Logan grinned. "Follow me, the truck is this way."

* * *

**Author's note 2: **Yeah, a fall to the floor wouldn't be enough to give Tory amnesia. But just hang tight. It will all be explained later.


End file.
